Double-canopy umbrellas present a significant improvement over traditional single-canopy umbrellas by allowing the flow of air from below the canopy to above (and vice versa), preventing inversion or collapse due to gusts of wind. However, double-canopy umbrellas may be structurally weaker, and further contain less surface area on which logos or other graphics may be printed.